<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family You Make by Stargazer19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452931">The Family You Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19'>Stargazer19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZaDr Week 3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Adult Gaz (Invader Zim), Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Character(s), Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Slight Mention of Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaz visits Zim's house after the irken calls to inform her that Dib got hurt on their latest adventure. Sitting on the couch, watching Zim mother hen her brother, and making small talk, Gaz is happy to admit that Zim is part of her family.</p><p>ZaDr Week 3 Prompt: Protective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZaDr Week 3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Family You Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ZaDr Week 3 Day 4! Protectiveness! I wanted to do a really cute and fluffy story, but most of who I've been writing is Zim and Dib. I thought it'd be nice to bring Gaz into this, since I figure Zim would be friends with her as well. So please enjoy this cute little ZaDr story featuring Gaz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed as though dangerous cryptid hunts were starting to become a pattern. Months after the trip that was the Mothman disaster, they had finally decided to go on another cryptid hunt. This time, they had gone searching for the Chupacabra since there were news articles of it terrorizing a small village in Puerto Rico. Although they had managed to scare the creature away, it got one last attack in before it fled.</p><p>Dib huffed as he finished explaining their latest adventure to Gaz. She was visiting Zim’s house because the irken had called her on their way home. He had informed her of his injury, but not much else. “So, how bad is the bite?” She asked while gesturing to the bandage wrapping on his arm. “And how are you going to explain this one to Dad?”</p><p>Before Dib could answer, Zim popped back into the living room with a glass of water and some painkillers. “It did not require stitches, but who knows what germs that filthy creature carries. Zim had to clean it thoroughly just to make sure it did not get infected. And tell your parental unit that his son got bit by a dog or something.” He narrowed his eyes at his human. “Dib is not leaving this house until Zim knows for a fact that his wound is healed.” Gaz snorted as the alien thrust the glass and medicine into Dib’s hands. “Take these, Dib, while Zim makes lunch.”</p><p>“Actually, that’s why I’m here.” Gaz held a large container out. “Figured I might as well bring some food over since I was already on my way.” Zim took it from her with a smile. “It’s from Foodio, so it should be decent.”</p><p>With a nod of thanks, the alien whisked it off to the kitchen, so he could distribute the food among them. “Sit, Gaz-friend. Zim will return in a moment.” He called out from the other room. Gaz raised a brow at his behavior but sat down on the couch anyway.</p><p>She gagged at Dib’s fond but exasperated look. “So, how long has he been acting like this?” Dib blinked at her before waving his uninjured arm around.</p><p>“Thank you! I almost thought I was imagining how much of a mother hen he’s being.” Dib gestured to the small stack of blankets and pillows beside the couch. “It’s sweet that he cares so much, but it is just a bite.”</p><p>“It is not ‘just a bite.’” Zim growled as he walked in with two plates. He set one on Dib’s lap and the other on Gaz’s lap. “That bite wouldn’t stop bleeding until I was able to put an irken blood clotter on it. Not to mention how you refused to stop searching for the stupid beast, even though you were injured.” Zim angrily mumbled something in irken under his breath as he grabbed his own plate from the kitchen. “Computer, bring me a chair for the living room.”</p><p>A hole opened up in the floor, and an armchair popped out. Zim sighed appreciatively as he sank into the cushion and dug into his own food. Gaz looked between the two then hummed to herself before nodding. “He’s got a point there. You do have a bad habit of underestimating your injuries.”</p><p>She smirked when her brother spluttered in embarrassment. “I do not!”</p><p>Zim grinned mischievously. “Oh, Zim could tell you so many stories about Dib underestimating his injuries. There was that time on Planet Gorbor, remember?” Dib blushed heavily as he stuttered several protests. Gaz grabbed a pillow off of the stack and pushed it in Dib’s face.</p><p>“Shut up, Dib. Your boyfriend is telling me an embarrassing story.” Zim chuckled into his hand before continuing the story.</p><p>“Gorbor is notorious for its pristine beaches and colorful vegetation. Many aliens visit to, how you humans say, go hiking or camping.” The tv flicked on, and photos from the trip appeared on the screen. It depicted Dib falling into a pitfall. “However, there are many dangers if one leaves the designated trails. Dib wanted to explore some of the nature on the planet that wasn’t on the path. I told him that was a dumb idea, so he decided to wait until I was distracted to go exploring. He fell into a pit the second he stepped off the path.” Dib yelled something as he gripped the pillow with his good hand, but it was muffled. “I had to haul him out of the hole while several aliens stared at us. He played off his injury for the rest of the day, claiming his broken ankle was only a sprain.” The next picture showed Dib trying to put on a tough face with a swollen ankle. “The next day, it had become excruciating to stand on, and I had to take him to a treatment center in a nearby town.” The screen flicked to a final picture of Dib getting lectured by several aliens in hospital attire. “They scolded him greatly for disobeying the rules, and I had to promise he wouldn’t do it again or else they’d kick us off the planet.”</p><p>Gaz doubled over in laughter at the last image. “Wow, Dib, and I thought you were done with making stupid decisions. You’ve always ignored the rules, though, when it came to something that caught your attention.” Dib pulled the pillow out of his face and threw it to the floor.</p><p>“Zim! How could you betray me like that!” Dib pouted as robotic arms appeared from the walls and took everyone’s empty plates to the kitchen. He was smiling slightly, though, at the fact that his sister and Zim were getting along so well.</p><p>“He’s my Player 2, you big dork.” Gaz pulled her Game Slave XL out of her pocket, and Zim pulled one out of his pak. Dib laughed as Gaz started playing while Zim put his back in his pak.</p><p>“I thought boyfriends trumped gamer friends?” His irken smirked as he grabbed a thermometer and a health scanner that manifested from the wall.</p><p>“Dib-love, I’m not putting my boyfriend over my gamer friend. Zim knows not to do anything that would incur the wrath of Gaz-friend. She’s the scariest of all you humans.” Gaz chuckled as she watched Zim check over her brother. Although it didn’t always seem like she cared, Gaz really did love her older brother. She smiled as she could hear Dib playfully complain about Zim unnecessarily fussing over him again, while she played on her game. At the end of the day, when she finally got ready to leave, she hugged her brother goodbye and smiled as Zim followed her to the door.</p><p>“My brother is an idiot.” Zim paused as he curiously tilted his head at her. She turned to face him. “Dating you is probably the smartest thing he’s ever done, so make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid on these cryptid hunts, alright? You two and Dad are the only family I have.” Zim blushed but pretended that he was annoyed at the thought that he’d stand by while Dib made dumb decisions.</p><p>“Of course, Zim will watch over Dib. He’d probably get himself killed on one of his trips if I didn’t. That’s the last thing that Zim wants for his human.” He coughed in embarrassment as he quietly added, “Though Zim appreciates the sentiment. You and the Dib are the only family that Zim has.” His lekku twitched slightly as he met her thoughtful gaze.</p><p>Finally, she turned back to the door. “Good. And next time you go on some vacation planet, you’re taking me with you.” Gaz smiled as she walked out of the house, hearing Zim ranting about her being so demanding behind her. They were both idiots, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>